Avengers: Infinity Contest
Avengers: Infinity Contest, is a fighting game developed by ORCS Studios, and released on August 34th, 2018. The first and second halves of the story campaign are based off of the events of Secret Wars and Civil War, respectively. The game features 58 main characters, in addition to the 13 DLC and pre-order characters available for purchase. It is the prequel to Infinity Contest II. Plot Main article: Campaign Mode Following the passing of the Sokovia Accords, Captain America finds himself imprisoned of Vormir. Meanwhile, on Earth, Iron Man teams up with the Guardians of the Galaxy, X-Men and Fantastic, to face the dilemma of sacrificing redemption, or letting the world become Ultron's playground. Characters The game features a roster of 58 main characters to play as, along with 13 DLC characters, the latter of which can be available for purchase. The roster includes many heroes and villains from the Avengers Universe, X-Men Universe, and Fantastic Four Universe. MARVEL '(HEROES) * Captain America * Iron Man * Thor * The Hulk * Hawkeye * Nick Fury * Spider-Man * Falcon * The Winter Soldier * Vision * Scarlet Witch * Quicksilver * Doctor Strange * Black Panther * Ant-Man * Captain Marvel * Daredevil * Luke Cage * Jessica Jones * Iron Fist * Star-Lord * Gamora * Drax the Destroyer * Groot * Rocket Raccoon * Yondu '''X-MEN '(HEROES) * Wolverine * Deadpool * Cyclops * Beast * Storm * Professor X * Jubilee * Nightcrawler 'FANTASTIC FOUR '(HEROES) * Mister Fantastic * Invisible Woman * Human Torch * The Thing * Ms. Marvel 'MARVEL '(VILLAINS) * Ultron * Loki * Red Skull * Galactus * Venom * Kingpin * Green Goblin * Doctor Octopus * Electro * Sandman * Iron Monger * Abomination 'X-MEN '(VILLAINS) * Jean Grey * Magneto * Apocalypse * Thanos * Juggernaut * Ajax 'FANTASTIC FOUR '(VILLAINS) * Doctor Doom '''DLCs * Howard the Duck * Taskmaster * The Lizard * M.O.D.O.K. * The Punisher * Blade * Agent J / Agent K * Luke Skywalker * The Power Rangers * Ego the Living Planet * Black Bolt * Dagger * Cloak Game Modes Offline Game Modes * Campaign - a cinematic game mode, featuring nine chapters, each focusing on a specific event in nine of the major character's lives, many have something to do with the main overall storyline. The storyline focuses on Ultron rising from the dead bent on vengeance against the world and Iron Man launching the War on Evil (similar to the real-world War on Terror) , ''all in the midst of Captain America being the brainwashed puppet of Ultron. * '''Training '- Here you can practice combos and strategies from any character of your choosing, for any future fights. * 'Tutorial '- Here you can train as Iron Man or Captain America to learn the basics of Avengers: Infinity Contest. * 'Towers '- A series of classic fights, all more difficult than the last. Depending on how fast you completed a tower, you will receive character awards, such as skins or armor. ** 'Hero Tower '- A type of tower where you battle specifically hero characters. ** 'Villain Tower '- A type of tower where you battle specifically villain characters. ** 'Survivor '- A hybrid-type of tower where your health never changes throughout the tower. By performing exceptional feats of combat and skill, you obtain extra health back. * 'Versus '- Here you can battle a CPU-controlled hero/villain or a friend. Online Game Modes * 'Online Match '- a regular battle between you and another online player. * 'Deadpool's Chimichanga Classics '- Based on the dead pool from the 2016 Deadpool movie, this online mode features a wide array of online players spectating and betting on other online players in a tournament-like setting. Players may bet on winners of each consecutive match and the winner of the overall tournaments, and each winning bet will receive awards. Mechanics/Features * 'Skill Points '- One of the major mechanics of Avengers: Infinity Contest. With skill points unlocked by performing unique moves and winning difficult matches, you can upgrade certain characters in the armor, health and damage area. * 'Crews '- Crews are groups that players can join. Joining and being visibly active in a crew can reward you with awards for characters. It costs 10,000 gems form a crew on your own. A crew can be public or private, with a maximum of 20 players. * 'Events '- Events are modeled after events in the real-world, which can unlock skins, armor and stages. Popular yearly events include Movie Events (based on Marvel movie premieres), Christmas Events and Halloween Events. * 'Lootcrates '- Micro-transactions used to unlock cosmetics, such as skins and armor. Physical Mechanics * 'Transitions '- on specific stages, doing a heavy attack near the edges of the stage can result in a cinematic transition between stage levels, dealing a barrage of damage to the victim. * 'Interactions '- Objects within the stage that you can interact with to deal damage or use to your advantage. Some objects you make grab and use as an object to deal damage, while other objects you can leap and jump off of to dodge attacks. * 'Super Move '- a character-specific attack that result in a unique cinematic doing a barrage of damage to the victim. Charging a super move requires you to be dealt with enough damage. * 'Outros '- character-specific end animation when a player wins a match. They are unique, and reflect the personalities and likelihood of each character. Stages * Avengers Tower * OSCORP * Baxter Building * Palace of Asgard * Kingdom of Wakanda * X-Mansion * Life Foundation * Hell's Kitchen * Sokovia * Ego's Planet * Sakaar * Xandar * The Sovereign * Quantum Realm * Titan * Pheonix, Arizona * Times Square * Hell's Kitchen * Kamar-Taj * Seagate Penintienary * SHIELD Headquarters Category:Marvel